Lost Love But Not Forgotton1The Journey Home
by Person of Interest Ep.10
Summary: Crowpaw has died saving Feathertail from Sharptooth.Now Feathertail is shattered by grief and ready to kill herself. And that's not all.Brambleclaw is restless and back at camp,Twoleg monsters destroy everything. better than it sounds...please read
1. Chapter 1

Part One: Attack  
Chapter 1: Revenge

Feathertail's Pov  
Sharptooth snarled across the cave. Feathertail realized there was no escape for her. Sharptooth walked across the clearing, fangs bared. She backed away from the lion-cat but walked into a wall.

Thoughts raced through her mind. Stormfur, Crowpaw, Firestar, Graystripe...she knew she would never see them again. The lion-cat's jaws closed around her. She shrieked in agony as pain lanced up her spine. Stormfur let out a yowl of despair and Brambleclaw looked on in distress. "Help me!" she screeched as she felt blood pour out of her. The tribe cats hid as Sharptooth prepared to kill her. She felt incredible pain as the lion-cat bit down deep. Then she heard a screech. "No! I won't let this happen!" It was Crowpaw. He rushed down the cave with incredible speed and slammed Sharptooth into the wall. She fell from the lion-cat's grip. Crowpaw had just saved her life, she thought. But he wasn't out of danger yet. Rocks began to fall on Sharptooth and Crowpaw. "No!" Feathertail screeched as Crowpaw was buried.

Crowpaw's Pov  
Crowpaw watched in horror as Sharptooth prepared to kill feathertail. He heard her screech of pain. He suddenly felt intense love for her and realized he could not let her die. "This is for you Feathertail" he whispered. Then he sped down the cave towards Sharptooth. "No! I won't let this happen!" he screeched. He slammed into Sharptooth and both of them hurdled into the wall. The roof began to fall on him. All he could hear was Feathertail's desperate cry. "No!"

Feathertial's pov  
"No!" she screeched. Crowpaw had done this because of his love for her and now he was dying. "You must be okay!" she shrieked. The rocks stopped falling. Feathertail struggled over to the rock pile. "Crowpaw! Crowpaw! Can you hear me?" she yelled. No response. No, she thought. He is probably dead because he saved me! She started to dig through the pile. Where is he, he thought. Finally she uncovered an unmoving Crowpaw under a large jagged rock. The rock was wedged in his throat. "Crowpaw! Are you okay?" Feathertail shrieked. Please StarClan, let him wake up, she thought.

Crowpaw's Pov  
Crowpaw yowled in agony as a large rock fell towards him. He couldn't see Feathertail or the tribe anywhere. His screech was cut off as the rock landed on his throat. I love you Feathertail he thought. Blackness caved over him. I am ready to join you StarClan, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Great Sadness

Feathertial's Pov  
"Crowpaw, please don't leave me!" Feathertail whispered. I can't go on without you. "I love you" she whispered.

Crowpaw's Pov  
No, Crowpaw thought I can't leave Feathertail yet. Agonizing pain shot through him. He opened his eyes with a groan to see Feathertail standing over him.

Feathertial's Pov  
Feathertail was relived when Crowpaw's eyes open."Crowpaw! You're okay!" she said. "No... " He rasped out. It is my time." he said. Feathertail felt horrified. "You can't die!" she said. "I can't go on without you" she whispered.

Stormfur's Pov  
Stormfur watched in horror as Crowpaw was buried. He knew Crowpaw had just saved all of them. His sister, Feathertail, went over to see if he was okay. He was amazed when they admitted there love for each other. He never knew they were so close. But Feathertail was wailing in sadness as Crowpaw's life bled out before them.

Crowpaw's Pov  
Crowpaw could feel death overtaking him. He felt sad at leaving his mate, but knew she would survive. "You will be fine, my love." he whispered. "I love you more than life itself. Take care of WindClan and never forget I love you." Crowpaw tried to stay alive but he felt extreme pain before darkness.

Feathertail's Pov  
Feathertail watched in horror as Crowpaw stopped breathing. "No!" she screeched. "You can't die, you can't! Please stay here, you can't join StarClan yet! I will die without you!!" she yowled her grief into the air. "Why StarClan, "she wailed, "Why did you take him! "Stormfur moved closer to comfort her, but she felt no relief.

Crowpaw had died saving her. "You should have let me die!" she screeched.! No more love ,she thought. No more bad attitude, no more comforting, no more happiness.

BLOCKQUOTE

**Chapter End Notes:**  
i need more reviews to continue!


End file.
